urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo Court series
Indigo Court series — by Yasmine Galenorn Just needs Character Chart filled out more, links provided. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR *NOTE: Shelved in Romance but considered UF by everyone but booksellers and publishers. Series Description or Overview ✥ Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their power. Instead, they created a demonic enemy more powerful than they dared to dream. Bent on enslaving the world, the Vampiric Fae have been quietly massing their strength for centuries. Now, Myst, queen of the Indigo Court, is rising again...and a long-prophesied war is brewing… Born a witch, Cicely Waters can control the wind. When her Elemental warns her that her aunt and cousin are in danger, she packs her Pontiac GTO and returns home for the first time in twenty years. But the magical town of New Forest, Washington has changed. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear; people are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. Swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with her trusted childhood friend Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Grieve has become enslaved by Myst's court, and now both lovers must walk a fine line to survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae Queen. Caught between two evils, both vying for supremacy, Cicely must fight for her family and her future. As she discovers the hidden secrets to her own heritage, will she lose her soul in the process? ✥ ~ Night Myst ✥ Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, has returned home to New Forest, Washington, after learning that her family is in danger. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear. People are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. And when she is swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Greive has been enslaved in Myst's court, and now, caught betwen two evils, the lovers must survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae queen, even as Cicely untangles the hidden secrets to her own heritage. ✥ ~ Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) ~ GR Lead's Species * witch Primary Supe * witches, Faeries, Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Indigo Court series: # Night Myst (2010) ~ First chapter # Night Veil (2011) ~ First chapter # Night Seeker (2012) ~ First chapter # Night Vision (2013) ~ First chapter # Night's End (July 1, 2014) ~ First chapter ~ FINAL Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series Other Series by Author onsite * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Fly by Night series ~ NEW * Whisper Hollow series ~ NEW World Building Setting: * New Forest, Washington — magical, fictional town * Indigo Court Places: * Golden Wood Supernatural Elements: Wind Witch, Fae magic, Faeries, shape shifters, vampires, Elemental, owl shifter, Blood Oracle, , , , Glossary: * Indigo Court: hybrid race, half Fae and half vampire—ruled by Myst; * Elder Vein Lords: * Blood Oracle: 'Groups & Organizations': * Indigo Court: Vampire court led by Myst, the vampire-fae queen. * Northwest Vampire Nation * Consortium: WORLD The Indigo Court is made up of a hybrid race of supernaturals who are half Fae and half vampire, with all of the strengths and a few of the weaknesses of both groups. One of their biggest weaknesses is that they are extremely sun sensitive. Sunlight throws them into a day-rage, resulting in uncontrollable violence. Here is a brief history of the origin of the Indigo Court: "Eons ago, Geoffrey, the Regent of the Northwest Vampire Nation and one of the Elder Vein Lords, had attempted to turn the Unseelie Fae. it was then that Myst had been born, turned from his lover into a creature neither vampire nor Fae. A terrifying half-breed. And she was able to bear children. She had become the mother of her race and Queen of the Indigo Court." (Night Seeker, p. 16) After her changeover, Myst turned against Geoffrey because she wanted all the power for herself. As a long-term goal, Myst has plans for world domination, with all humans and supernaturals bowing down to her. Protagonist ✥ The series heroine is Cicely Waters, a wind-controlling witch who returns to her hometown—New Forest, Washington—when she learns that her aunt and cousin are in danger. Cicely soon discovers that a dark force, the Indigo Court, has taken over the woodlands and is kidnapping both magical and human citizens of the town. Cicely’s love interest is Grieve, a Fae prince who was her childhood sweetheart but whom she abandoned years ago when he wanted a romantic commitment. Now, Grieve has been enslaved by Myst, the psychotic, power-mad Indigo queen, and Cicely’s Aunt Heather has become one of Myst’s captives. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES Villain: "The Beginning: And she arose from her deathbed in a gossamer gown, with eyes the color of starlight and hair as black as the night. And those who were her captors trembled, for the scent of death and madness emanated from her soul, and yet-she was not dead. She moved like the spiders that creep in the treetops, and none could look away. Taking her first captor in hand, she fed deep and ravenous. And so it was that Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, was born from the blood of the dead." ~ Night Myst: First Chapter Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters * Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES * Indigo Court Series ~ Shelfari (has characters) To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Yasmine Galenorn * Website: Yasmine Galenorn * Genres: Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR Bio: Yasmine Galenorn is the New York Times, Publishers Weekly, and USA Today bestselling author of the Otherworld (Sisters of the Moon) and Indigo Court urban fantasy series. In the past, she also wrote two mystery series for Berkley Prime Crime (one under the pen name of India Ink) and eight nonfiction metaphysical books. Yasmine is a caffeine junkie (iced, quad shot, almond milk sugar free no whip lattes), and describes her life as a blend of teacups and tattoos--the former in her china closet, the latter on her skin. She is a shamanic witch, has been married to Samwise Galenorn since 1993, is the mother of four cats, and they reside in Kirkland WA. ~ Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn * Full Bio: Biography--Yasmine Galenorn Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley * Author Page: * Bk-1: MM Paperback, 317 pages—Pub: June 29, 2010—ISBN: 0515148148 * Bk-2: MM Paperback, 294 pages, Pub: July 5th 2011—ISBN: 0425242048 * Bk-3: MM Paperback, 297 pages, Pub: July 2nd 2013—ISBN: 0425259226 * Bk-4: MM Paperback, 300 pages, Pub: July 3rd 2012—ISBN: 0425250326 * Bk-5: MM Paperback, 320 pages, Expected pub: July 1, 2014—ISBN: 0425259234 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Myst (2010): Eons ago, '''vampires' tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they imagined. Now Myst, the Vampiric Fae Queen of the Indigo Court, has enough power to begin a long prophesied supernatural war. And Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, may be the only one who can stop her-and save her beloved Fae prince from the Queen's enslavement''. Cicely Waters, a witch who can control the wind, has returned home to New Forest, Washington, after learning that her family is in danger. The Indigo Court holds the city in fear. People are vanishing, and strange deaths plague the town. And when she is swept into an unexpected and passionate reunion with Grieve, the Fae prince who taught her how to harness the wind, Cicely finds herself with a fierce and territorial lover. But Greive has been enslaved in Myst's court, and now, caught betwen two evils, the lovers must survive the machinations of the Vampiric Fae queen, even as Cicely untangles the hidden secrets to her own heritage. ~ Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK TWO—Night Veil (2011): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the Dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic energy more powerful than they could have imagined. Quietly amassing their strength for centuries, the '''Vampiric Fae'—led by the merciless Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court—are determined to enslave the world. Only one witch stands in her way''.... Cicely Waters had always thought she was simply one of the magic-born—a witch who can control the wind—but when she returned home to New Forest, Washington, she discovered she's also one of the shifting Fae. Now she must perfect her gift. For Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, has captured Grieve, the Fae prince who holds Cicely's heart. To save both her beloved Grieve and her friend Kaylin—whose demon is waking—Cicely must journey into the heart of the Indigo Court. But even as Cicely gathers strength, old alliances are breaking faith. And new allies, like the hedonistic vampire Lannan Altos, promise to take Cicely down a far darker path than she's ever travelled before. ~ Night Veil (Indigo Court, #2) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK THREE—Night Seeker (2012): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, the Vampiric Fae are on the move, hunting anyone in their path. As the war with the vampires ratchets up, Myst, Queen of the Indigo Court, enshrouds New Forest in her chilling grasp. Cicely Waters, owl shifter and Wind Witch, has rescued the Fae Prince Grieve at a great cost. Their reunion has lost them the allegiance of the Summer Queen—and the tolerance of the vampires. In desperation they turn to the Consortium for help. Now, to regain the good will of Lainule, they must dare to enter the heart of Myst's realm. But as Cicely and Grieve embark on their search for the heartstone of Summer, Winter is already wreaking her terrifying revenge. ~ Night Seeker (Indigo Court, #3) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK FOUR—Night Vision (2013): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, even with Myst, the Queen of the Indigo Court, temporarily out of action, the new Queens of the Golden Wood find themselves facing incredible danger... Destined to become the Fae Queens of Winter and Summer, Wind Witch Cicely and her cousin, Rhiannon, are eager to assume their roles and marry the loves of their lives. But while Myst hides in the shadows, seeking to regroup her forces, another danger is lurking closer. Renegade vampires Geoffrey and Leo manage to free the Blood Oracle and set him upon New Forest, Washington. Not satisfied with wreaking havoc on the town, Leo ups the ante by kidnapping Rhiannon. Now, Cicely must lead her forces in a bloody battle to save her cousin before everything they’ve worked for crumbles to dust. ~ Night Vision (Indigo Court, #4) by Yasmine Galenorn ✤ BOOK FIVE—Night's End (2014): Eons ago, vampires tried to turn the dark Fae in order to harness their magic, only to create a demonic enemy more powerful than they could have imagined. Now, in a final push, Myst returns with a vengeance to bring the Golden Wood forever under the rule of the Indigo Court. Newly crowned Fae Queens Cicely and Rhiannon have embraced their destinies and claimed their thrones. But Myst is rising once more, and now, at the helm of her armies, she begins her final assault on the Golden Wood. As Fae, vampires, and magic-born alike fall under the tide of blood, Cicely and her friends must discover a way to destroy the spidery queen before they—and their people—face total annihilation. ~ Night's End (Indigo Court, #5) by Yasmine Galenorn First Sentences #Night Myst (2010): The women in my family have always been witches, which is why when Ulean, my wind Elemental, tossed my hair early on a balmy, breezy December morning and whispered in my ear to listen to the wind, there was a message for me riding the currents - I did. Pausing to close my eyes and lower myself into the slipstream, I heard a faint, feminine voice calling my name. When it told me that my aunt Heather and cousin Rhiannon were in trouble, I didn't wait for a second warning. I called them to tell them I was on my way and got my second surprise of the day. "Marta's dead." Heather's voice was strained. I stared at the phone. Marta, deat? The wwoman had been ancient the last time I was home, but we all expected her to outlive the entire town. That she was dead seemed incomprehensible. #Night Veil (2011): The great horned owl sat in the oak. #Night Seeker (2012): The night was still. #Night Vision (2013): As I stepped out from the forest, under the open stars, the dark silhouette of the Veil House warmed my heart, but it was a bittersweet moment. #Night's End (2014): I stood on a hillock near the Barrow. Quotes * Yasmine Galenorn Quotes ~ Goodreads *Indigo Court Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) * World of the Lupi series * Horngate Witches series * October Daye series * Dark Swan Series * Crimson Moon series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * Jane Yellowrock series * Kitty Norville series * Aspect of Crow Trilogy * Hollows series * Sabina Kane series * Night Huntress series * Dorina Basarab series * Bad Witch series * Delilah Street series * Spellcrackers.com series * Walker Papers series * Vampire Babylon series * Dead After Dark * Dark Days series * Fever series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Fae Chronicles series Awards Trivia * *Lists That Contain Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn ~ pg1 *Lists That Contain Night Myst (Indigo Court, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn ~ pg2 *Lists That Contain Night Veil (Indigo Court, #2) by Yasmine Galenorn *Lists That Contain Night Seeker (Indigo Court, #3) by Yasmine Galenorn *Lists That Contain Night Vision (Indigo Court, #4) by Yasmine Galenorn *Lists That Contain Night's End (Indigo Court, #5) by Yasmine Galenorn Unique lists: *Yasmine Galenorn: Sisters of the Moon/Indigo Court (28 books) *Best Villians (98 books) *Fae & Elven Romance/Urban Fantasy (248 books) *Best Books about Faeries (242 books) *Kick Ass Female Heroines in Paranormal Genre (506 books) Notes See Also * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Yasmine Galenorn * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Yasmine Galenorn's Books ~ Author *Indigo Court series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ GR *Yasmine Galenorn - FF *Indigo Court - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Indigo Court Series ~ Shelfari (has characters) * FictFact - Indigo Court series by Yasmine Galenorn~ FictFact * Indigo Court | Series | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing *Indigo Court Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog * Yasmine Galenorn - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Yasmine Galenorn | Cozy-Mystery.Com Trailers: *▶ Night Myst by Yasmine Galenorn: Book 1 of the Indigo Court Series - YouTube Excerpts and Freebies: *Yasmine Galenorn's Books ~ First chapters of each book Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES *Indigo Court Series ~ Shelfari *Paranormality: Guest Blogger: Yasmine Galenorn *Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld World, Characters, etc: * Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld * Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES * Indigo Court Series ~ Shelfari (has characters) Reviews: *Review: Night Seeker (Indigo Court) by Yasmine Galenorn Articles: *Cover Reveal: Night Vision by Yasmine Galenorn | Books Make Me Happy Author: *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Life on the Fringe - blog *FAQ Page *Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) *Yasmine Galenorn at Evergreen *Yasmine Galenorn | RT Booklovers Convention Community, Fan Sites: *Moon Stalker Forum - Index *Welcome, My Moon Stalkers - fan site fo *Yasmine Galenorn (yasminegalenorn) on Myspace *YasmineGalenorn (YasmineGalenorn) on Twitter *NYT Bestselling Author Yasmine Galenorn--Fan Page *yasmine galenorn on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Night Myst (Indigo Court -1) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|1. Night Myst (2010–Indigo Court #1) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/IndigoCourt/index.php?body=ic-nightmyst.htm Night Veil (Indigo Court #2) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|2. Night Veil (2011–Indigo Court #2) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/IndigoCourt/index.php?body=ic-nightveil.htm Night Seeker (Indigo Court #3) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|3. Night Seeker (2012–Indigo Court #3) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/IndigoCourt/index.php?body=ic-nightseeker.htm Night Vision (Indigo Court #4) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|4. Night Vision (2014–Indigo Court #4) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/IndigoCourt/index.php?body=ic-nightvision.htm Night's End (Indigo Court #5) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|5. 'Night's End ' (July 1, 2014–Indigo Court #5) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Chapter|link=http://www.galenorn.com/IndigoCourt/index.php?body=ic-nightsend.htm Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Elementals Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Magic Users Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Fictional Setting Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series